Edward saves Bella from death
by jennaolson364
Summary: Edward comes back and saves Bella from jumping off the cliff. Story #3. Hope you like.


I am standing on the edge of a cliff, about to jump when I hear his voice, plain as day. "Don't do this," it whispered. I smiled to myself. The voice was so close. "You wanted me to be human. Watch me," I said. "Please, don't. For Charlie, for me," It pleaded. "You won't stay with me any other way," I said.

I took a deep breath and jumped. Two cold arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I fell down and cried out in pain. I had scraped the back of my hands and bruised my left knee. After examining my injuries, I looked up and there he was- my personal angel. I covered my mouth and gasped. I whispered "Edward?" Then everything went black.

I was floating through space. There was nothing but pitch blackness. Once in a while, I would get strange flashes of light and sound. But other than that, nothing. Then, I felt myself coming back to my body. Every once in a while, something cold would stroke my arm, or touch my forehead.

My eyelids flickered. Someone gasped "Bella!?" I opened my eyes for the first time in ages. I saw him hovering over me with a worried expression on his face. I closed my eyes again, in case I was still dreaming. He was still there. I was sure that this was a dream. I wanted to enjoy this dream as much as possible. I said "Okay Bella. Time to wake up." Edward's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are talking about, Bella?" He asked confused. "I know I'm dreaming because you're here. I want to wake up before this dream turns into a nightmare with you leaving again," I explained.

He looked at me with the most saddest face I had ever seen. "Bella, I can assure you that you are not dreaming. I'm right here and I won't leave again. I'm sorry." I burst into tears. "How can you be here? You said that you didn't love me. You said that you were never coming back. You said you didn't want me anymore." I was sobbing my heart out. I almost couldn't breathe. Edward cradled me to his chest. "My sweet Isabella, I have a confession to make. I lied to you Bella. It was the only way to let you go." I was confused. "What does that even mean, Edward?" "It means that I had to leave. I wanted you to try and live a normal, happy life, without any interference from me. Coming back was the most selfish thing I had to do."

What he just said made all the pieces fall into place. I got off of the bed and stood before him. "Edward, I can't have a happy normal life without you. The only reason I wanted to jump off that cliff, was so I could hear your voice. It was the only way to remind me that you existed. Edward, don't you know that I love you? When I first saw you walk that cafeteria door, I knew where my heart belonged. When you left, you ripped it from my chest, literally. There was like a big, black hole where my heart should've been. The only way I could heal that pain was if I did something reckless. Yes, I learned to ride a motorcycle. And yes, I tried to cliff-jump. But it was the only way to take away the pain in my blackened heart. Right now, my only hope is that you will stay with me. I hope that this will teach you a lesson that you can't leave me again. Edward, I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you."

Edward was speechless. So, I continued speaking. "Edward, what happened with Jasper was nothing. I knew that it would've happened someday. I hang with vampires for crying out loud. I'm not mad or scared or anything. In fact, I want to go and see Jasper and tell him that it was my fault because I had never gotten that stupid paper cut, then none of this would have ever happened." Edward was silent.

I turned to leave, but was stopped by Edward's arms. They wrapped around my waist and crushed me to his chest. He said "Bella, I'm so sorry I put you through all this. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've done in a hundred years. Bella, I swear, I will never fail you again. I'm so sorry. I love you." He was actually dry-sobbing. I relaxed a little. I used my hand to lay his head on my shoulder. I placed my legs on top of his and rubbed his back until he calmed down. "Edward?" I asked. "I want to you to hear something." I took his hand and led him to his piano room.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked. I smiled and said "Just sit down on the sofa and I'll show you." I sat down on his fluffy piano bench and closed my eyes. I placed my hands on the keys and began playing a song I called Edward's Lullaby. I let my hands drift over the keys while I remembered the notes. I wrote this song for him and was ready to play it when he left. I knew that he tried to protect me, but it was wrong. Whatever.

I finished on the low F# and opened my eyes. I'm smiled, proud of myself. I turned around to a shocked Edward. I giggled at his expression.


End file.
